Reencuentros en Archer
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: Orión Black pasa sus últimos días anclado a una botella tras otra mientras el odio y la ira fluyen por sus venas envejecidas. Su único hijo a muerto a manos de un aborto que ha vivido demasiado tiempo. La Venganza hacía esa abominación se tejía mientras el destino llamaba a su puerta Este fic participa en el reto temático de agosto del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"


Disclaimer: Todos los personajes utilizados en el relato son propiedad de J.K. Rowling

_Este fic participa en el reto temático de __agosto __del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El líquido ámbar desaparecía con inusitada rapidez tanto del vaso de Orión como de la botella de la que estaba manando. Hacía días que su bodega personal no hacía más que menguar a un ritmo alarmantemente rápido. No había noche en la que cuatro botellas no fueran vaciadas. No había fiesta, jolgorio o alegría en el acto de beber. Intentaba ahogar la pena, la angustia, la desesperación. Su único hijo había desaparecido, llevaba semanas sin que hubiera la más mínima señal de su paradero. Su esposa seguía albergando vanas esperanzas en verle aparecer por la Red Flu sonriente. Orión sabía que no sería así.

Esa maldita e infernal Orden del Fénix, ellos son los responsables de la muerte de su único hijo. Seguramente ese esperpento que no merecía apellidarse Black les había conducido hacia su amado Regulus y lo habían matado a traición aprovechándose de su parentesco. Sin duda Sirius había sido el causante de la extinción de los Black. Lanzó la botella vacía contra la chimenea y esta estalló en llamas con las pocas gotas de alcohol que quedaban. Orión se quedo mirando las llamas bailar en la chimenea mientras daba vueltas al vaso como si esta se fuera a rellanar solo.

Tal vez debería pedir ayuda al señor Tenebroso. El sabría qué hacer para atrapar a Sirius y matar a esos asquerosos sangre-sucia y traidores. Siempre supo que no debía fiarse de los que no fueran sangre pura. No eran de fiar, su linaje estaba corrompido con simples Muggle, maleantes y otras bestias similares que no merecían ni el calificativo de humanos. Seres que no deberían haber abandonado sus mugrosos habitad. El mundo era de los sangre limpia, y la cobardía de unos pocos los había relegado al secretismo absoluto. A postrarse ante unos simples muggles que se maravillan por ver a un hombre volar cien metros.

Gruño mientras tiraba el vaso al fuego y este cambiaba momentáneamente a un tono azul acerado. Se levantó con fortaleza renovada. Estaba decidido, iría con los mortifagos y vengaría la muerte de su hijo. Asesinaría a todos los implicados, a sus familias y a sus mascotas y vecinos. No dejaría a nadie. Comprobarían en sus propias carnes la ira y la venganza de un Black. Enarbolo la varita como si fuera una espada y estuviera jurando sobre los pies de un gran rey. Prometía no descansar hasta ver muertos a todos los culpables.

Dio un paso pero tastabillo a causa del alcohol ingerido. Casi cae sobre el fuego, se aferró a la mesa tratando de serenarse y que el mareo desapareciera cuando un dolor intenso le atravesó el costado. La visión se le emborronó y apenas vio el suelo acercarse hasta que no notó su nariz romperse contra él. No se podía levantar, la sangre se sentía espesa y fría. El corazón iba de una rapidez mortal a una lentitud peligrosa hasta que se paro poco a poco. Ya no podía aguantar el trato recibido por Orión. Su edad no le permitió jugar tanto con su juego. Sucumbió al brebaje que había ingerido para evitar el dolor. Y ahora el dolor le reclamaba el tiempo prestado.

Se sentía pesado y apenas podía parpadear y aun menos moverse. Sus dedos soltaron la varita, ya no tenían voluntad que les hiciera agitarse. Lo último que vio Orión antes de que la oscuridad le llevase fue unos pies desnudos. Femeninos. Demasiado tersos para ser los de su esposa. Una mano cubierta de hilos le cerró los ojos mientras otra mano cortaba uno de esos hilos.

— Padre. Despierte, padre. — Decía una voz lejana. Orión corrió hacia ella, los años parecían haber desaparecido y la edad ya no le impedía correr como en su juventud. Corrió y corrió en la oscuridad hacia esa voz tan familiar hasta que una luz le dejo ver donde estaba. Una gran sala blanca cubierta por nubes que en su trasparencia dejaban verlo todo con un aura especial. Y allí, en medio de aquella sala, se encontraba Regulus. Le sonreía como siempre había imaginado Walburga que sonreiría al aparecer.

— Hijo mío. ¡Qué alegría que estés vivo! El apellido Black ya no se perderá. — Gritó con entusiasmo Orión mientras abrazaba a su hijo. Regulus torció el gesto pero abrazó a su padre igualmente.

— Siento decírtelo, padre. No estoy vivo. Tú tampoco lo estas. — Respondió con contundencia. Orión se separó de él un poco mientras le miraba sin comprender. — Morí hace varios meses. Y tú has muerto hace unos minutos. La muerte acaba de traerte. — Añadió señalando una alta figura encapuchada que se marchaba en silencio.

— Eso es imposible. Jure que vengaría tu muerte, no puedo estar muerto. Sirius debe pagar por tu asesinato. — Gritó furioso mientras trataba de lanzar hechizos contra la muerte pero esta ni se inmuto y la varita le estalló en los dedos.

— ¿Por qué estas tan convencido de que Sirius fue el responsable? Tendríamos nuestras diferencias pero seguía siendo mi hermano y nos queríamos a pesar de tu continua lucha por hacer que nos odiásemos, o en todo caso en que yo le odiase. — Preguntó Regulus mirando fijamente a su padre.

— Precisamente por eso ha sido tu asqueroso hermano. Era el único que podría haberse acercado tanto a ti como para matarte por la espalda. — Dijo Orión atragantándose con la palabra hermano. — Ese engendró solo es una lacra para la familia y ha hecho todo lo posible por destruirnos.

— Tú le pusiste contra la familia al tratarle como un paría por haber acabado en Gryffindor. Solo tú lograste que Sirius odiase el apellido. Y ahora vas a acabar con mi madre y con tu esposa. Tú último acto egoísta le costara la poca cordura que le queda. Ten presente esto, padre. Ella morirá como una fanática por tu culpa. — Sentenció Regulus que podía ver el estado en el que estaba su madre ahora mismo, tirada frente a su esposo alcoholizado y muerto.

— ¡Cómo te atreves! — Rugió Orión alzando el brazo y golpeando a su hijo en la cara pero la bofetada le atravesó.

— Aun no tienes la habilidad de hacer eso, padre. — Dijo Regulus con una seriedad propia de un anciano más que de un simple adolescente. — Me atrevo a decirte la verdad porque necesitas oírla. Solo tu fanatismo ha sido el causante de que tu primogénito reniegue de ti y los Black, tus ideales retrógrados me lanzaron a los brazos de la muerte y ahora tu egoísta muerte conducirá a la persona que te ha amado a la locura.

— Yo no te he lanzado a los brazos de nadie. — Renegó Orión mientras le daba la espalda a su hijo.

— ¿No? Prácticamente me obligaste a ingresar en los mortifagos para pagar la falta de Sirius. Una falta que tú propiciaste al odiar todo lo que hacía y al obligar a tu esposa a odiarlo con igual vehemencia. Sirius abandono la casa y yo tuve que cargar con el orgullo familiar y su herida auto-infligida. No llegaras a comprender el sufrimiento que vi con esos animales a los que tanto admiras. Matanzas indiscriminadas de gente que no merecía tal destino. Niños degollados con un cuchillo romo solo por simple diversión. Meses de esa tortura que solo me dejaron una salida. Una salida que el orgullo que tan bien inculcaste no me permitía tomar. Decidí hacer lo único que me permitiría descansar en una paz inmerecida. Kreacher había servido al señor Tenebroso en una ocasión de la que por poco no vuelve. Y de esa misión deduje muchas cosas y me abrieron las puertas al descanso. Tenía mi salida honorable a pesar de que sería secreta salvo para uno. Morí debilitando al ser que tanto admiras. Di mi vida para que ese mal nacido fuera más débil el día que muriera. Di mi vida para que gente como tú no tuviera el poder en el futuro. ¿Y sabes una cosa? La volvería a dar a pesar del sufrimiento y el dolor que tuve que experimentar. La daría mil veces más si hiciera falta. Gente como tú no debe tener poder. Gente como tú no debe tener hijos. — El discursó de Regulus cada vez tenía un tono más triste y melancólico. Agachó la cabeza con la última frase antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse de allí. —Una vez te admire, una vez dije orgulloso que eras mi padre. Lástima que la madurez llegue y mi ídolo cayera del pedestal en el que lo mantenía. Y aun con todo no puedo odiarte, eres vil, rastrero y una lacra como todos los de tu calaña pero sigo queriéndote. Al fin y al cabo eres mi padre. Tú me diste la vida y una infancia feliz. Siempre serás mi padre y siempre te querré, pero me decepcionaste. — Terminó Regulus desapareciendo de allí y dejando a Orión solo.

Durante horas el viejo Black permaneció de pie. Miraba el punto en el que su hijo había desaparecido, como si fuera a aparecer mágicamente de nuevo y a decirle que todo había sido una broma demasiado pesada. No lo hizo. Orión no era dado a mostrar sus emociones pero una lágrima surcó su rostro arrugado antes de que la arrancase de un manotazo. Estaba confuso, furioso, el ansia de venganza seguía allí carcomiéndole por dentro pero perdía fuerza.

Se dejo caer pero no llego al suelo. Un mullido sofá apareció de la nada y toda la estancia se convirtió en su despacho. Entonces la poca humanidad que le quedaba se partió, allí a los pies del sofá estaba su amada y fiel esposa, llorando su cuerpo sin vida. Intentó consolarla pero sus manos simplemente se disolvían al acercarse a Walburga. Se frotó los ojos con fiereza, no se permitiría llorar. Debía ser fuerte. Debía suplir las faltas de sus hijos. Debía… Debía…

Debía darse cuenta de que estaba equivocado. Era demasiado tarde pero debía admitir que estaba equivocado. Solo él sabría que lo había admitido, pero emulando a su hijo admitiría sus fallas en la intimidad. Merecía su final. Solo podía sentir arrepentimiento por morir y dejar a su esposa presa de la locura. Hasta él podía darse cuenta de lo frágil que era Walburga en esos días. Hoy había caído el muro. Ya no volvería a ser la misma y Orión lo sabía. Su muerte solo debía haber acabado con su vida no con la de su esposa. Seguiría haciendo daño incluso tras su marcha. Regulus tenía razón, le había decepcionado. Tenía razón en todo. Nunca lo admitiría delante de él, pero la tenía. Se levantó del sillón y se puso a caminar con la firme intención de desaparecer en los confines del mundo. Nadie más debería soportar su carga, ni su retrogrado comportamiento. Orión Black había cambiado demasiado tarde como para evitar que su vida se viera alterada para bien.

No volvió la vista atrás, no había nadie que le buscara. No merecía a nadie. Siguió caminando, encontrándose con antiguos familiares a los que no dirigió palabra. Orión había muerto en esta vida y en la siguiente. Su penitencia estaba siendo cumplida. No volvió a hablar salvo una vez al año, en el que con una voz ronca pronunciaba tres simples palabras que nadie escucharía jamás.

—Lo siento tanto.


End file.
